Que fue lo que le viste a Shino?
by Copo-Cristo Santo
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: Alto contenido de OC // Yukina responde a la pregunta de todos los días: Que diablos fue lo que le viste a Shino?


Hola!!!

Bueno, primero que todo, me quiero disculpar por estar tan ausente, pero necesitaba mi tiempo para poder ordenar mis prioridades.

Este es un pequeño One-Shot que se me ocurrió en el momento, así que no me maten si no les gusta xD!!!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No detestan cuando la gente les pregunta mucho acerca de un mismo tema una y otra vez?

Yukina piensa que es estúpido responder a la misma pegunta.

_Qué demonios fue lo que le viste a Shino?_

Ella piensa que la pregunta debiera ser al revés, pero no sirve de nada replicar, puesto que sus amigas se lo dicen una infinidad de veces: _Qué demonios fue lo que le viste a Shino?_

Sakura dice que Shino no demuestra afecto públicamente, que es demasiado frío, que es muy extraño y que no se relaciona con nadie más que su prima, su equipo y Yukina.

Ino dice que Shino es demasiado torpe con las mujeres, que inclusive Sai es más acertado.

Hinata nunca suele decir nada, pero comparte la opinión de que Shino es muy celoso.

TenTen dice que es un tipo escalofriante, aun más que Rock Lee. Ella dice, inclusive, que Sasuke o Neji son más expresivos que él.

Kasumy comparte la opinión de TenTen, Ino y Sakura. Ella prefiere no meterse en ese tipo de asuntos.

Saku (O en otros fics más conocida como Ryuuzaki) dice que Shino es una persona demasiado cerrada, dice que Yukina iría más acorde con Kiba, Chouji o Shikamaru.

Ella no entiende como diablos Yukina hace para saber lo que el quiere decir.

Misuko jamás opina, ella dice que no es de su incumbencia meterse en la relación de su primo con Yukina.

Pero Yukina siempre difiere en las opiniones que sus amigas dan.

Yukina se ve tentada a decirle a Sakura que a ella no le incumbe decir esas cosas sobre Shino, puesto que no lo conoce.

Sin embargo, ella se limita a decir que _No importa si Shino-Kun no sea muy cariñoso conmigo, yo le quiero de igual manera_

Yukina piensa que Ino tiene algo de razón, por que si bien, Shino es algo torpe con las mujeres, ella sabe que se esfuerza en mejorar.

Sin embargo, ella se limita a decir que _No importa si Shino-Kun sea torpe con las mujeres, yo le quiero de igual manera._

Yukina sabe que Hinata tiene toda la razón, está conciente de que no puede decir que _Nigaito _(1)_ es tan adorable!!!! Al igual que Len _(2)_, pero Kaito no se queda atrás, eh? Aun que, Gakupo tiene la caballerosidad de su lado!_

Sin embargo, ella se limita a decir: _No importa que Shino-Kun sea celoso, estoy segura de que yo también estaría celosa si el emitiera comentarios asi de Meiko, Luka o Gumi…además, yo le quiero de igual manera._

Yukina piensa que TenTen tiene algo de razón, de vez en cuando a ella también le daban escalofríos cuando Shino se ponía mas serio de lo normal, o cuando le hablaba en ese tono tan tenebroso.

Sin embargo, ella se limita a decir: _No importa que Shino-Kun sea un cubito de hielo _(Ella misma ríe ligeramente por su propio comentario)_ o que sea escalofriante…frecuentemente, yo le quiero de igual manera._

Yukina simplemente se limita a decirle a Kasumy que _No sé tú, pero seguiré diciendo lo mismo…yo quiero de igual manera a Shino-Kun!!_

Yukina golpea levemente en el brazo a Saku, mientras dice que _Eh!!! Hombre, si que son destructivas! _(Ella y Saku ríen) _pero ya sabes, sé que Shino-Kun es muy cerrado, pero le conozco desde que somos niños!!! Además, le quiero de igual manera!_

Yukina agradece el apoyo de Mitsuko, mientras dice que _Las dos estamos iguales!!! Yo te apoyo con Matt._

(Te fijaste Mitsuko-Chan? Te puse a Matt 1313)

Llegado a este punto, sus amigas, entre risotadas y curiosidad, le dicen: _Pero que demonios le viste a Shino?_

La Hyuuga pelirrosa se lo piensa un momento, para luego sonreir maliciosamente y decir _Chicas, lo dejo a su imaginación._

Y el grupo de muchachas ríe, mientras alzan sus copas y en medio de un estruendazo brindis (en el que casi rompen las copas) ríen aún más fuerte.

Si, son un grupo de pervertidas, excepto Kasumy por que según ella _No quiero que me perviertan con lo que sea que hayan pervertido a Hinata también._

Pero, saben una cosa?

Yukina tiene muy claro que fue lo que le vio a Shino.

_Es que Shino-Kun me quiere de igual manera, sin importar lo que suceda._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nigaito es un fanmade.

Len, Kaito, Gakupo, Gumi, Meiko y Luka son vocaloids


End file.
